cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Vendetta
Vendetta is a three-part comic series by CMCI. The series is in no way related to MROTW, The Craftverse or the upcoming series, The Defenders, and is instead standalone. The series revolves around a Creeper called Greenie, who gets killed by a mob abusing player, SuperMegaUltraOmegaAlphaBetaGammaDeltaKreepahSlayah007 (mostly simply referred to as Arian, his nickname). In heaven, he pleads the Oracle of Marauci to send him back to Earth. The Oracle decides to reincarnate him as Enderman, in order for him to infiltrate the gang of the evil, corrupt Enderman leader, Enderator, who tries to destroy the End. At the same time, Arian plots on killing the President, so that others will find him cool. A movie was later made, featuring the same story as the comics. Short Summary Volume #1 The story begins with Greenie walking through a grassland, minding his own business. After a while, Arian appears, slaughtering Pigs using falling Anvil traps. Greenie, renembering that Creepers are technically family of Pigs (referencing the fact that Creepers were created due to a wrong Pig model), tries to talk over Arian that there are enough vegetables to eat, to which Arian responds that he's an Admin (which is actually a lie so that he can do everything he wants), and thus Greenie shouldn't come near him. Greenie, angered attempts to ram into Arian, but he pushes him over. Greenie pleeds for mercy, but is hit by a Splash Potion of Harming II and killed. Arian then states his masterplan, which is killing the President so that not only he "would be the coolest person on Earth", but also so he can kill other players just for fun, and, as he's the President, they cannot kill him. Greenie then goes to heaven, where he meets the Oracle. More TBA Main Characters *(kind of †)Greenie/Dusky: A friendly Creeper who likes justice. After being killed by Arian, he's reincarnated as the Enderman Dusky, and is sent to stop the evil in the world. If he succeeds, he will stay alive, but shall he fail, the Oracle will pull his soul back to Heaven. *†Arian: The former secondary, later main antagonist of the series. He's a cold, sadistic and overall narcissistic cutthroat (as this word has two meanings, in this page it means killer, and not the people with orange/red marking under the jaw) that vows to kill the President so others will think of him as the coolest person on Earth. He likes slaughtering everything he comes upon just for fun. Due to his homicidal nature and lust to end innocent people's lives for his own amusement, Arian lacks any actual friends, and the only pals he has only work with him in fear of being jugulated. He's Dusky's archnemesis. *†Enderator: The former primary antagonist of the series. He's an Enderman who has a complex but grievous plan: First, he'll burn up The Overworld, then vaporize the End, slay the dragon, and force all living beings in The Nether, where he will abuse them for his own business. He's Dusky's archrival. *Billy: A 11-year old Enderman who was held hostage by the Enderator, but was liberated by Dusky, and they soon became best friends. *†Aaric: Billy's younger, 9-year old brother. He befriended Dusky after he saved Billy from imprisonment. Along with Billy and Dusky, they killed the Enderator and soon went to the Overworld to get revenge on Arian. During the fight with Arian, Aaric was killed by Arian, severly angering Billy and Dusky, who, engulfed by rage, murdered Arian in turn. Trivia *Vendetta's base plot is based off a French comic series, Billy the Cat. They both share the story that the main protagonist dies (Greenie is slain, while Billy is ran over by a car) and reincarnates as a new species, and that only one recognizes them (Greenie's brother Vert in Vendetta and Billy's sister in Billy the Cat). Other than that, however, they have nothing in common; Billy was reincarnated in a cat's body because he was evil to animals and his last victim was a cat, and the series has no real antagonist. Category:Comics Category:Comic Strips